Ace's relationships
This page describes Ace Fender Bender's relationships with other characters in the Lalaloopsy series and other media sources. Relatives Ace has no known relatives. Friends *Prairie Dusty Trails *Berry Jars 'N' Jam *Spot Splatter Splash *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff *Sunny Side Up *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Pillow Featherbed *Pepper Pots 'N' Pans *Pickles B.L.T. *Tippy Tumblelina *Peanut Big Top *Bea Spells-a-Lot *Ember Flicker Flame *Dyna Might *Jewel Sparkles *Mari Golden Petals *Candle Slice O' Cake *Dot Starlight *Haley Galaxy *Forest Evergreen Neutral/Unknown TBA Enemies/Rivals Ace has no known enemies or rivals. Love interests Peanut Big Top This is one of the rare relationships that takes place over many media. In Ace in the Hole, Peanut lets Ace borrow her 'boingies' and says that her boingies are his boingies. Then she stopped by to see if Ace was going to fix her trampoline. In Lalaloopsy Ponies: The Big Show, Peanut told the ponies that Ace was a very good builder. They also sat next to each other at the show. In Life of the Parties, Peanut asked Ace to fix her popcorn popper. He offers to make a go-kart for her. She hugs him when she sees how well the go-kart turned out and she challenges him to a race. Ace also tried to impress by using different condiments to power up his kart, but he fails. Peanut cheers him up by saying they are tied. They got stuck in the bush together. They hang out at the winter fest slumber-cue, and they drive their karts together at the end of the episode. In By the Book, Ace is stacking tires but they fall and Peanut helps him with them. Ace claps for her. Peanut shyly asks him to fix the mini clown-car. Ace tries to make it perfect but Monkey hijacks it, and Peanut and Ace are together in Bea's house at the end of the episode. Worth taking note that on the Lalaloopsy Land Map, they live close to each other, and they were together at the end of Pickles Delivers. In Welcome to Lalaloopsy Land's Super Silly Party! , Ace was looking out for her, and when she appeared, he applauded, cheered, and they even danced. Sunny Side Up In In a Jam, Ace tries to get Mittens out of the snow so they can play, and he decides to use Sunny's tractor, but he really doesn't know how to drive a tractor, so Sunny teaches him. When he gets his face covered in smoke, Sunny wipes his face. At one point, when they were slipping on the ice they appeared to be dancing. In the picture shown, Ace and Sunny looked at each other. Worth taking note that they live close to each other on the Lalaloopsy Land Map. They were also at the Super Silly Party together and danced with everyone else. Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises In Dyna-mic Duo, Ace demonstrated his Really Rugged Rewindable Rope to Dyna, but gets himself tied up. Rosy immediately ran in and asked if he was okay. In Balancing Act, Rosy told Ace that she didn't know how to ride a bicycle, so Ace tries to teach her. He gives her training wheels and even pushes her for a bit. When she fell off, Ace caught her, and when Rosy crashed in the hay, Ace thought she was dead, and he was relieved to see that she was still alive. They were also at the Super Silly Party together and danced with everyone else. Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff In the episode In a Jam Mittens got stuck in her house and Ace saved her and at the end of the episode they went sledding together. Spot Splatter Splash He is friends with the painter but seems to be unaware that she has a crush on him. Jewel Sparkles He is friends with the princess but seems to be unaware that she has a crush on him. Category:Relationships